


Shot in the Dark

by NessaLeesche



Series: Art School [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Language, F/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessaLeesche/pseuds/NessaLeesche
Summary: Mikasa frets about her feelings for Eren during a party, where Sasha has a brilliant idea for you to get a little closer to Jean.





	Shot in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't feel that great about this, but it word vomited out of me, so here it is. Also, let's be real, this has happened to most of us at a party, right?

“Eren, are you sure you should be having a party? You just lost your job.” Mikasa chided him quietly as he cleaned up the messy apartment he shared with her and Armin.

“Come on, Mikasa, I deserve to have a little fun. Besides, everyone’s bringing their own booze, we’re all broke as fuck. They know that.” Eren tossed a few empty soda bottles into the trash. “You’re not going to watch over me all night or anything, are you? I hate it when you do that.”

Mikasa hid behind her hair. It was true that she was a little protective of Eren. They had known each other since they were nine years old, when she transferred to his school. She had never liked bullies, and when Eren was shoved against the wall one day by a bigger boy, she snapped and shoved him away. Ever since then, she, Eren, and Armin had become an inseparable trio. The threat of Mikasa’s well-known wrath kept most people who would harass them at bay. Eren was working odd jobs, trying to figure out what he wanted to do with his life, while Mikasa tried to help him contain his temper.

“I won’t. I just don’t want you to get sick in the middle of the night.” The last time there had been a party, she had ended up soothing Eren as he knelt with his head over the toilet bowl for an hour. Wanting to change the subject, she brought up an assignment of hers. “Eren. I have to design men’s clothing, and I want you to model them for me.”

Eren laughed. “I’m not exactly model material, Mikasa.”

Mikasa raised her eyebrows. That certainly wasn’t true. Living with him, it was impossible not to notice that he had a near flawless physique. She had suggested to him that working off his anger would be a good way to control himself, and he was at the apartment gym nearly every day since. “That’s not true,” she said before she could stop herself. She blushed. “Besides, I’m thinking of using green, and it would match your eyes really well.” 

Eren waved her off. “Okay, fine, whatever you want, ‘Kasa.” It wasn’t that he didn’t want to help her. Mikasa meant the world to him, although he didn’t quite know how to say that. Secretly, he dreaded the day that she would find someone else to protect and watch over. They had been such a huge part of each others’ lives for over ten years, and if she suddenly disappeared, he didn’t know where he would be.

Mikasa was quiet as she helped clean the apartment. She and Armin tried their best to keep the place clean, but Eren was a natural slob. His room was usually a nightmare, dirty clothes strewn on the floor and half-empty water bottles lining the dresser. He had too active of a mind to focus on cleaning.

“Hey, I’m home!” Armin called from the front door. He kicked his shoes off and placed them neatly next to the mat, and stopped suddenly when he saw Eren holding a trash bag. “Eren...What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m cleaning! There wouldn’t be any room for a party if I didn’t.” Eren tossed a trash bag in Armin’s direction. “Help out, would you?”

“I literally just got off work, I’m going to take a shower. Sorry, Mikasa.” He headed towards the bathroom, hanging his apron neatly on a hook as he walked.

“Hey, don’t I deserve an apology too?” Eren shouted as the door closed.

“It’s generally your fault the place is such a mess anyway, Eren.” Mikasa pointed out. “Look, I think we’re done. I’ll wipe down the counters if you’ll take down the trash.” Eren grumbled as he hoisted three full trash bags into his arms and left.

\-----

“Whose turn is it to be sober sister?” Sasha asked you as you locked your apartment door.

“Yours. I was sober at Reiner’s last party, remember?” You shuddered. Reiner had gotten incredibly drunk and spent the entire evening flirting with you and Krista. Ymir managed to keep Krista away, but you had no such saving grace.

“Riiiiiight. Sorry about that.” Sasha laughed. She unlocked her car and you brushed various candy wrappers off the passenger seat before strapping in. “Well, Connie will be there, so I don’t want to get super drunk and embarrass myself. Want me to keep an eye on you so you don’t freak Jean out?”

“Excuse you, I am a responsible drinker. I’m not the one who had a drinking contest with Reiner last time. Thanks for that, by the way, it kept him at least a little distracted so I could escape with Marco.” Marco had spent the rest of the party on the balcony talking with you. You still hadn’t repaid that favor in any way, but Marco didn’t seem to mind.

You and Sasha let yourself in to Eren’s apartment, where a small group of people were already there. Jean, Connie, and Eren stood in the kitchen, snacking on some chips, while Mikasa stood a short distance away, narrowing her eyes when Eren popped open another beer. You added your bottle of tequila to the table of liquor, while Sasha pulled open the refrigerator to put in the case of cider she had brought.

Jean smiled slightly when he saw you, his eyes moving up and down. You had spent at least an hour trying on various outfits with Sasha, and had settled on a short skater dress with thigh high socks and heels. With the heels on, you were slightly closer to Jean’s height, and taller than Connie - although that wasn’t necessarily difficult. “Hey,” Jean greeted you casually.

“Hi,” You could feel the blush creeping up your cheeks, and immediately grabbed the tequila and popped it open, mixing yourself a drink.

As the party grew larger, you got progressively more drunk. You weren’t sloppy yet, but just tipsy enough to laugh at even the dumbest jokes that Reiner made (which he seemed greatly appreciative of, smiling triumphantly every time you laughed), and stumble a little in the heels you weren’t used to. You didn’t want to seem desperate, so you avoided Jean a bit through the night - not enough to be noticeable, at least you hoped, but enough to where you didn’t seem clingy.

Jean and Eren were engrossed in a battle of Mario Kart when Reiner approached you. “Hey, you come here often?” He leaned against the wall, smiling at his own joke.

“Ha ha, very funny,” you slurred slightly. “You know for a fact I don’t miss Eren’s parties.”

“What is it with you and that Jaeger kid anyway? You guys hook up or something?”

You laughed. “No way! We’ve just known each other awhile.” For a little while, you had harbored a bit of a crush on Eren, but that quickly faded with just one look from Mikasa when you flirted with him in front of her. No way did you want to face her wrath - plus, she was a friend, and that would break girl code.

“Hmm. That mean you’re single?” Reiner leaned in uncomfortably close.

“Not happening, Reiner.” You blew him a sarcastic kiss as you walked away, sitting next to Jean on the couch. “So, who won?”

“He did, that bastard. He’s gonna lord it over me forever now, too.” Jean grumbled. He looked over at Reiner, then back at you. “So, Reiner hitting on you?”

“Why, you jealous?” you teased, fluttering your eyelashes at him.

“No! I mean...There’s nothing going on with you guys, right?” He looked a little embarrassed, which you found adorable.

“Nah. He’s too...Brawny and dumb.” You laughed, finishing off your drink. “Aww, I’m empty.”

Jean stood up and extended a hand. “Let’s go get more, then.” You took his hand and he pulled you up with surprising strength. You stumbled slightly, unsteady on your heels, and he instinctively put his arms around you to stabilize you. “Unless you don’t need any more.” he laughed as he let you go.

“Hey, it’s the shoes. I’m a cook, we don’t wear heels to work.” You followed him into the kitchen, where Eren was lining up shotglasses. “Ooh, shots!” Mikasa was cutting some limes on the counter. “Tequila shots! My favorite.”

Sasha and Connie joined you. A mischievous look lit up in Sasha’s eyes. “I have an idea!” She raised her hand and grabbed a slice of lime, putting it in her mouth.

“This again? You just want to make people feel weird, Sasha.” You remembered the last time she did this, insisting on people taking the lime from another person’s mouth. You ended up paired with Eren, and Armin had spent thirty minutes giggling uncomfortably every time he saw you.

“I’m down,” Connie sprinkled some salt on his hand and grabbed a shotglass. “Don’t be party poopers, you guys.”

“Fine, why don’t you pair up with Jean, then?” you teased.

“Sorry, Horseface isn’t my type.”

“Would you stop calling me that?” Jean sighed, exasperated. He looked over at you, blushing slightly.

“All right, so it’s me and Connie, Eren and Mikasa, and you and Jean!” Sasha winked at you, not at all subtly.

Your heart raced as you picked up your shotglass. Jean sprinkled some salt on your hand, holding your hand slightly longer than necessary. The alcohol was making you brave, though, and when Sasha chanted “go”, you licked the salt, took your shot, and grabbed Jean by the shirt, pulling him to you to take the lime from his mouth. His lips were soft, and you found yourself wondering what this would feel like without a lime taking up space between you.

Meanwhile, Mikasa was blushing furiously as her lips touched Eren’s. She thought she shouldn’t be feeling this way about someone she had known for so long. Her own feelings had been conflicted for so long, wondering if Eren was like a brother, or more like a lover. Eren didn’t exactly pull away quickly, either, but when he tossed the remainder of the lime in the sink, he patted Mikasa awkwardly on the shoulder and walked away, blushing. Mikasa stood for a moment, then went to her room.

“Those two should hook up already,” Connie observed, his arm around Sasha’s waist. You raised your eyebrows, and Sasha giggled.

It wasn’t until then that you noticed the time. “Shit. We should go, Sasha. We’ve both got work tomorrow, and you have to be up crazy early.” She looked disappointed, but the rational side of her agreed. “Sorry to leave so early,” you apologized to Connie and Jean (who still looked a little dazed).

“Lemme just make the rounds and say bye to everyone!” Sasha walked away with Connie, mouthing “do something” to you while Jean’s back was turned.

“So, uh...It was nice to see you again,” You could have hit yourself for saying something so stupid.

“That it?” Jean smirked at your blush. “Look, I’ll admit it, I really was jealous when Reiner was talking to you, I know he’s like, the cool guy or whatever and I’m just some weird artist, and it’s totally clear that he’s into you, it’s not like he’s subtle about it-”

“Jean. Shut up.” You put your hand on his chest, and felt his racing heart. “Me and Reiner? Not happening. Ever. I’d rather...Well, I’d rather have you, if I’m being honest. I know that we like, just met, and that’s probably super weird to say and I’m more than a little drunk right now, but I honestly have not been able to stop thinking about you and I over-boiled my Lyonnaise because of you-”

“Now it’s your turn to shut up,” He tucked your hair behind your ear and left his hand there, resting against your face. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he leaned in and pressed his lips to yours. You could taste the alcohol on him, and a moment of panic came to your mind when you wondered if this would just be some drunk encounter that wouldn’t be spoken of again. You pushed it aside as you closed your eyes and moved closer to him, arms almost involuntarily wrapping around him.

A loud cheer made you both pull away, and you looked to the source of the sound. “GODDAMMIT, SASHA!”


End file.
